Sexy Jutsu gone wrong
by Dark Angel Rising II
Summary: Naruto does sexy jutsy but something goes wrong and he cant go back to be a boy again!


Sexy Jutsu Gone Wrong

Intro: Hi this is my new fanfic, I haven't seen Naruto a lot because I don't have cable, and I finally got internet at home so I can watch it there. Yeah my school has internet, but all the video websites are blocked so I am barely watching episode #2, but I'll try to catch up.

I do not own Naruto so don't sue me.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka sensei called out as Naruto was daydreaming about being hokage. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Iruka, you son of a" Naruto was speaking in his sleep.

"NARUTO!!!" Iruka said as he startled Naruto.

"Who? What? Oh it's you Iruka-sensei, what happen?"

" It's time for you to go in front of the class."

"Oh! What for?"

"Don't you remember, today's test is for you to perform any jutsu." Iruka-sensei said.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said as he headed to the front, "Sexy Jutsu!"

'Naruto?!!"

"Hey you said we could do any jutsu!" Naruto complained.

"Yes I did but you know better than to do sexy jutsy in class, now change back!!!"

"Okay. Huh?"

"Naruto I told you to change back!"

" I cant. I think I am stuck!"

" Stop playing around!"

"Sensei I am not kidding, I can't change back, Oh no does this mean I am going to stay as a girl forever?! I don't want to be a girl. Help me please sensei!"

"Alright, but this better not be a hoax or else. Class you are dismissed."

After the class left Iruka turned to Naruto.

"We are going to go see the Hokage but before we do you have to put on some clothes, I am going to run home get some clothes from my wife." Iruka said.

"I didn't know you were married. When was the wedding and why didn't you tell anyone you were married?" Naruto asked with a strange face on his or much better her face.

"Don't tell anyone that I told you that I am married, and I've been married for a year. And now apparently my wife is especting our first child she is apparently 9 months so the baby is due any day now."

"Don't worry Iruka I wont tell, if I do, I will be a girl for the rest of my life."

"Okay. I'll be back in an hour." Iruka said as he left,.

After Iruka left Naruto was standing in a corner of the classroom, man he was so embarrassed, Here he was as a girl and to top it off he/she was naked.

"/ I hope nobody comes/"

At that moment a strange figure with white hair and he was quite big approached the classroom.

"/This is strange this classroom is usually loud, I wonder what happened/" The said as he slid the door and went inside and once inside he saw…… "Whoa! What a surprise/Whoa, Iruka has good luck with the ladies, unlike me./"

"Ah! Get out here please!" Naruto yelled as he covered himself with a random thing in the classroom.

"I am sorry, do you know where Iruka is? And by the way I am Jiraya / Whoa she is hot./."

"I don't know." Naruto answered.

"Well I'll have to look for him somewhere else, well good bye and be careful hopefully you don't get a STD from Iruka. Have fun. /She will make a lovely cover for the edition of Makeout Paradise./" Jiraya thought as he got hot thoughts in his head.

"/ Man I have never been so embarrassed, and the way Jiraya looked at me was sick, pervert./"

Minutes later Iruka returned with some clothes for Naruto.

"Here Naruto change quickly before anyone comes and sees you and people think of me as a sick man." Iruka said as he handed Naruto the clothes.

"A dress, A skirt, a shirt with flowers, are you crazy how am I am going to wear this. I am…"

"A boy?" Iruka interrupted Naruto.

"Yes."

"Well last I checked I have never seen a boy with big boobs. And besides My wife hates pants."

"Fine." Naruto said as he put on the dress with discomfort, Oh yeah Iruka turned around he couldn't believe that he had broken a vow to his wife, the vow that he wasn't going to look at another naked chick unless if it was his wife.

"Ok, Iruka I'm ready."

"Here are some high heels." Iruka said as he handed Naruto a pair of high heels, and yes he was blushing.

"Do I have to wear high heels?" Naruto said.

"My wife doesn't like regular shoes, and now lets leave before anybody else comes and sees you here."

**So what do you guys think? I am going to continue it soon. Bye.**


End file.
